The Sun Keeps Rising
by Automail-gHost
Summary: For it being such a catastrophic event, no one notices. The stars haven't fallen from the sky, the Earth hasn't imploded, people aren't dropping like flies, and even though you're missing, the sun keeps rising. When Static is kidnapped, Gear is gonna have to race against time in order to save his friend; but will he even find him? And will Virgil survive long enough for him to try?


**Author's Note: Hi! :D  
>I haz a new story! Yes, yes I do. ^-^<br>So yeah, I just discovered Static Shock like maybe a week or two ago and I instantly fell in love with it. XD  
>I did some MAJOR power watching and before I knew it... I had finished them all. (It's so depressing... T.T)<strong>

**Well, since I didn't want it to be over I came up with some fan fiction for it! And after I finish or work more on this one, I have lots more. ;)**

**And as a rule, for any fan fiction I create for Static Shock, there will be NO Yaoi. At all.**

**In my opinion, ****I think that Virgil's and Richie's relationship stops at "just friends". However, even though they may not be brothers by blood, but they are as close as if they were! **

**So yeah, in my stories, Richie is NOT gay. It's not because I'm against gay stories and characters or anything, it's just because I personally don't write that kind of thing. I just don't see the characters like that when I write something. :)**

**Anyway, if you are one of those people that like Richie being gay or like guyxguy slash than I apologize in advance. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I would be on here lamenting about the lack of episodes if I owned it? Bzzzt, wrong answer! I don't own the characters, main plotline, comic, OR ANYTHING ORIGINALY CREATED BY DC! All I claim to own are my original characters, and my unique story ideas.**

**Well, I hope you like it! **

_Thoughts..._  
>"Talking."<br>Narration...

**Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

><p>The first thing to register was cold. Very cold.<p>

Next, was wet. Cold and wet.

He shivered involuntarily.

Consciousness was slow to return, like trying to pour cold syrup over a really big pancake, it doesn't happen fast.

Everything was hazy, like waking up from a vivid but wacky dream, even after you start to notice things around you; you aren't quite awake enough to comprehend too much about your surroundings.

After trying and failing to open his eyes several times, he shook his head, as if trying to shake the remnants of sleep off of him.

Then, he registered the pain.

It was sharp but dull, achy, but burning, it felt like someone couldn't decide whether they wanted his head torn open, hammered into oblivion, clenched tightly by a vise, stabbed multiple times by needles, or all of the above.

_Owwwww. Note to self, no more all-nighters on a day with a calculus final... _

Finally pealing open his eyes he blinked a few times, head lolling around dizzily as he tried to clear his foggy vision.

After squinting for what seemed like only a mere second more, his brown eyes widened in sudden realization and shock.

He was in a dimly lit room, he could barely make out a few machines in the background but mostly what he was now beating himself up about not noticing is that he was "tied up" so to speak.  
>A better definition would be "heavily restrained".<p>

"Idiot!"

He hissed aloud. The seething teen couldn't help but be surprised by the sound of his voice, it was hoarse, dry and cracked slightly with unuse. What had been intended as a harsh exclamation had ended up just sounding pathetic.

He zipped his mouth shut in order to avoid giving anything more away... Paranoia comes in handy occasionally he guessed.

_OK, calm down. Where am I? What can I see? Is anything familiar? What do I hear? What the heck happened to me? Common Virgil! Think! WHERE AM I?_

_Alright, I was on patrol with Gear, we fought Hot streak AGAIN, ummmm, Ebon showed up... We took care of him...Hot head escaped... We finished our rounds... Then what? Come on remember! What happened next? _

Being completely oblivious to his surroundings ashe desperately searched his memories for an answer, the teen didn't notice the other presence in the room until they flicked a switch and the machinery started whirring suddenly.

Static gasped as his newly opened eyes were bombarded with rays of sharp bright light.

Once again squinting, his eyes automatically raked the room, soaking up every detail possible like a dry sponge.

After getting a much better look at his containment and the now white lit room he knew he was in trouble.

It looked like quite literally and mad scientist's lab. Test tubes and large vats of an unknown _something_ littered the large room. As well as sickly chemical smells and the nauseating sight of a few "experiments" gone wrong, his headache was still lurking behind his eyes and now Virgil saw just how trapped he was.

He was strapped to a cold metal table, with steel cuffs binding him from his shoulders, down to his wrists, and completely covering his legs. Over his hands were these strange wires, forming a tightly woven net hovering near his finger tips. Without even trying to test it, somehow he knew that those contraptions were there for the sole purpose of keeping him powerless, so why waste his energy?

Finally, he located the other source of life in this horror movie set, well that's if you could categorize him among the living.

He looked like he was in his late forties. He was tall but had a slight frame. His face was sunken in slightly and he looked like sleeping wasn't in his schedule, anywhere. The man was leaning up against the farthest wall that was next to what Virgil assumed was the only exit; he had a blank, unreadable expression on his face.

After readjusting to his situation and finally comprehending it, Static gave the man the best death glare he could possibly muster, furrowing his brows with double the concentration as he continued to try and block out his incessant migraine.

"Who are you?"

Virgil sighed inwardly, that had sounded a lot more intimidating in my head. He thought woefully.

The man sauntered forward, and as his legs moved back and forth and his long lab coat swooped lamely around his feet, it became even more obvious as to how tall and intimidating this man was.

At last he was hovering slouched over slightly a few mere feet away.

"Who I am is irrelevant Virgil Hawkins."

His voice sent chills down Static's spine. It was unnatural, frightening, and the fact that he knew his secret identity made it that much worse. He didn't even try to deny it. After all, who knows how long he was out for, at any point this guy could have taken off his mask easily.

"W-what do you want?"

He hadn't meant to stutter; it's just that the shock of this creeper knowing his name, the situation he was in, and the deranged calm in the man's voice was definitely enough to shake his voice a little.

A long, sadistic smile split the man's face.

"I want you to suffer. I want you to cry out for mercy as I slowly break you down. I want you to beg for your life, I want to see how long you will last before you finally shut down. What I want _Static_, is for you to play my little game."

* * *

><p><strong>I can haz review? <strong>

**Let me know what you guys think! Like always, I want to improve and get better so your comments are really appreciated! **

**Besides, I just love reviews. They make me happy beyond words! ^.^ **

**It makes me want to update SO much faster if I have people actually telling me that they like it. **

**So to conclude...**

**REVIEW! XD **

**And I will update this as soon as I can. I hope you liked it. :) **

**Have a great day! **

**~Automail-gHost**


End file.
